Trevor Baratheon
Trevor Baratheon is the son of Robert, and Lisa Baratheon making him a member of and the current heir of House Baratheon. Trevor Baratheon would be born the first and eventually only true born child of Robert Baratheon the lord of House Baratheon and thus at the time of his birth he stood third in the line of succession behind his father and his grandfather. Trevor Baratheon would be spending time with his Adelinde Estermont would be captured during the events of the Northron Hills Civil War by Tyler Plaup and it was this event that would bring in the forces of Trevor Baratheon of whom having fallen in love with Adelinde was enraged at this action and rallied forces to his side and entered the conflict on the side of House Estermont. Trevor Baratheon having led a brigade of troops from House Baratheon into the Northron Hills Civil War he would lead his troops in besieging Castle Plaup and was from there responsible for the capture of the castle and then the subsequent chasing down of Ottmar Plaup and catching him before he was able to get out of the Grand State of Winterfell where he would have then been able to get to Lucerne and the safety of Bill Lovie. Adelinde having suffered greatly during her imprisonment was atleast happy that she would return to the side of her beloved Trevor Baratheon but discovered to her horror that a breakdown in the relationship of her father and Trevor's father had led to the end of their betrothal leaving the two to begin an affair against the wishes of their fathers. Following the breakdown of the relationship between Trevor's father and Adelinde's father it was Trevor that was given space for the first time and in this space he and Adelinde would begin an affair which his father Robert had no issues with but this affair ended with the pregnancy of Adelind and upon her father learning of this she ran away from home after he attempted to have her abort the child and fled to Tarnadale. Trevor Baratheon accompanied by several of his brothers and his heavily pregnant wife Adelinde would lead a force of several thousand to Brill to take part in the siege of the city and are there when they break past the defences and the city is retaken from the forces of House Jestife. The forces of House Baratheon would join the Invasion of Westbridge where they would be led by Robert Baratheon of whom led them into a very successful assault on the islands with minimal casualties. The forces of House Baratheon would remain along with most of House Starke in Westbridge following the Invasion and during this time several including Trevor, and Nedrick Baratheon would become increasingly influential. Robert Baratheon along with his children, and nephew would lead his forces once more into the Lucernian Wars as he mobilized his forces on the command of House Starke and led them into Bolten where they would move towards Karhold forming a significant portion of the Stark-Lucernian invasion in the area. 'History' Main Article : Timeline of Trevor Baratheon Trevor Baratheon would be born the first and eventually only true born child of Robert Baratheon the lord of House Baratheon and thus at the time of his birth he stood third in the line of succession behind his father and his grandfather. Early History End of a Betrothal Adelinde having suffered greatly during her imprisonment was atleast happy that she would return to the side of her beloved Trevor Baratheon but discovered to her horror that a breakdown in the relationship of her father and Trevor's father had led to the end of their betrothal leaving the two to begin an affair against the wishes of their fathers. The Affair Following the breakdown of the relationship between Trevor's father and Adelinde's father it was Trevor that was given space for the first time and in this space he and Adelinde would begin an affair which his father Robert had no issues with but this affair ended with the pregnancy of Adelind and upon her father learning of this she ran away from home after he attempted to have her abort the child and fled to Tarnadale. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Baratheon Garrison The forces of House Baretheon would remain along with most of House Starke in Westbridge following the Invasion and during this time several including Trevor, and Nedrick Baratheon would become increasingly influencial. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members House Baratheon - New.jpg|Nedrick Baratheon - Grandfather|link=House Baratheon House Baratheon - New.jpg|Lysa Baratheon - Mother|link=House Baratheon House Baratheon - New.jpg|Robert Baratheon - Father|link=Robert Baratheon Broderik Snow.jpg|Broderik Snow - Half Brother|link=Broderik Snow House Woodfoot.png|Halmon Woodfoot - Cousin|link=Halmon Woodfoot House Woodfoot.png|Torhen Woodfoot - Cousin|link=Torhen Woodfoot House Woodfoot.png|Morhen Woodfoot - Cousin|link=House Woodfoot House Woodfoot.png|Alys Woodfoot - Cousin|link=Alys Woodfoot House Woodfoot.png|Dacey Woodfoot - Cousin|link=Dacey Woodfoot Relationships House Baratheon - New.jpg|Robert Baratheon - Family|link=Robert Baratheon Adelinde Estermont Cover Front Amazing Fixed.jpg|Adelinde Estermont - Lover|link=Adelinde Estermont Category:House Baratheon Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:POV Character Category:House Ambry